


Comrades and Cranberry Sauce

by MyrsineMezzo



Series: Hearts Like Ours [3]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo
Summary: Taryn compels Ghost to come to the mortal realm to have Thanksgiving dinner with her family and their partners. Nobody thinks this is a good idea except for Taryn... Fluffy fun in an awkward "meet my boyfriend" kind of way. Continuation of "With a Faery, Hand in Hand."
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/The Ghost, Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Series: Hearts Like Ours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695043
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Comrades and Cranberry Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Faery, Hand in Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665629) by [MyrsineMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo). 



> The idea for this fic came from a suggestion by a lovely reader who wanted to see The Ghost playing with Taryn's little girl, Evania. And then I couldn't wait to see what else my murderous bb would do if he was completely out of his element. And who wouldn't feel out of their element being at a holiday dinner with their SO's family...?
> 
> If you’d like to leave a prompt, feel free! I love writing these characters and will continue to do it :)

The 26th of November, Thanksgiving Day, would go down in The Ghost's memory as the day when he seriously considered stabbing himself through the eye with a letter opener. 

He sat perched on the edge of a sofa alone and awkward in the living room belonging to his lover's parents, Madoc and Oriana. His current occupation was scanning the small room to estimate the quickest way to get to a weapon if need be. If the letter opener next to him would not suffice, he had already marked a path over a footstool and past a bookcase to one of the fireplace pokers. In his mind, the crunch of his enemies' bones and their inevitable defeat would be very satisfying. Much more satisfying than waiting for something--anything--to happen as he was doing now.

How Madoc could possibly be adjusting to this place, Ghost did not know.

As a child, Ghost had lived in a city in the mortal realm, but it had been a very long time since he had visited one. Everything had changed. Horses and carts were replaced with cars whose exhaust made the air stale. People jogged down the streets in tight clothes with some kind of device shoved into their ears or talked into portable telephones shrunk to the size of their hands. It was inexplicable and so far-removed from Faerie as to be unrecognizable.

He sighed. If it had been anyone else in the world besides Taryn who had asked him to come back, he would have given them a resounding 'No.' But it _was_ Taryn who had asked, and he would do anything to please her. If spending the afternoon with her family was what she wanted, then he was willing to do it.

It was the young prince Oak who had begged that there be a Thanksgiving celebration since "everyone at school is doing it!" The boy had worn down all opposition to the plan with a soulful gaze and pointed reminders that the family hadn't been together in months. Now, the house had been decorated with garlands of cranberries and Oak's handprint-shaped turkeys cut from construction paper. 

When Taryn asked Ghost to come with her to Thanksgiving dinner, he had been surprised. He had courted Taryn for nearly half a year, but had yet to spend a significant amount of time around her entire family. She seemed to want to keep their relationship a secret, and he respected that as someone who valued privacy. Holding himself apart from such entanglements as family dinners was one of his talents, but The Bomb had threatened to hide an incendiary device somewhere in his room at the palace if he didn't go. Ultimately, his desire to not disappoint Taryn made him finally agree to come along.

Madoc and Oriana had exchanged glances on seeing him when they had opened the door at Taryn's knock. Ghost had a feeling they had not been expecting him, which only added to his discomfort. 

"Welcome, Ghost," Oriana said kindly.

"Yes, welcome," Madoc said, his voice gruff and his expression like stone. That expression changed to one of delight when he saw Taryn holding her little daughter Evania in her arms. Ghost had insisted on carrying everything else, and he knew he looked slightly ridiculous--a black-clad assassin toting two pies and carrying a bottle of honey wine tucked under his arm--but he would gladly endure it for Taryn's sake. She looked beautiful in a green velvet dress with black heeled boots. A gold leaf pin that Ghost had given her was her only adornment, and it had warmed his heart to see it when he had met her at her estate earlier that day.

Oriana ushered the two into the living room. It was painted robin’s egg blue with a grey couch and featured a large window looking out onto the small yard. Oak greeted them cheerfully from the couch and then returned his attention to something he called a "Switch" whose buttons he pushed with single-minded intensity. 

Taryn looked to Oriana. “Let me just set Evania down, and we can take everything into the kitchen.” Oriana smiled and nodded as Taryn gently lowered her daughter to the floor. Evania looked around the room and began to immediately crawl toward Oak’s legs.

“Would you keep an eye on her?” Taryn asked the two men.

“Of course,” Madoc said just as Ghost said, “As you wish, my lady.” 

Madoc’s eyes narrowed at the familiarity, but Taryn didn’t seem to notice the tension between the two men as she left the room.

Madoc and Ghost arranged themselves at opposite ends of the living room and stared each other down, neither one sure what to say. It hadn't been that long ago that Madoc had chained Ghost up in a cave and used his true name to force him to do terrible things. Ghost had longed for death--begged for it, even, when Jude had stumbled upon him. That was not something he was likely to forget anytime soon.

Madoc cleared his throat, obviously thinking along the same lines. "Was your journey...pleasant?"

Ghost nodded. "It was. We took ragwort steeds."

Madoc nodded, and they both fell silent. Finally, the former general gestured to Ghost’s hip, "No sword," he pointed out. His dubious look said he was weighing Ghost's worth by how well-armed he was, and Ghost had been found wanting.

"Knives in my boots," Ghost replied shortly. Madoc nodded again, looking mollified.

Mercifully, their awkward interaction was cut short by Vivi and Heather bursting in the door. 

“We’re here! And we come bearing food,” Vivi exclaimed, spreading her arms to show off the bags she carried.

Heather just waved from behind her. “Hi,” she said with a smile. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

So Heather had been invited by Madoc and Oriana while Ghost had not. His discomfort intensified at the thought. 

Oak leapt up to give both of them a hug, leaving Ghost standing awkwardly at his end of the living room. Taryn and Oriana hurried in from the kitchen. The two sisters hugged each other, but Ghost observed that Madoc seemed almost unsure of what to do. The redcap ended up stepping forward to gingerly hug his daughter and to shake Heather’s hand. Heather looked bemused at this formality. 

Taryn had explained the fraught relationship between her half-sister and her adoptive father. To Ghost, it seemed as if this family thrived on dramatic interludes more than perhaps any other family in existence.

Vivi turned and caught sight of Ghost. "Woah," she said, frowning. "Hey, Ghost. Didn't expect to see you here."

"But it's great that you could come," Heather said, nudging Vivi in what was probably supposed to be a surreptitious manner.

"Yeah. Great," Vivi repeated, although she sounded unconvinced.

Ghost sighed inwardly. What did he expect? That Taryn's family would rejoice that she appeared to be enamored with a killer, and that they'd embrace him with open arms too? That was unlikely to happen, so he simply nodded in return.

Vivi’s attention quickly strayed to Evania who was still sitting on the floor. “Munchkin!” she crooned, crouching down and laying a large, smacking kiss on top of the child's red hair. "How's my favorite niece? Are you excited to see your favorite aunt? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Evania looked up at her aunt and gurgled happily.

"I think you might have to fight Jude for that title," Taryn said dryly. "And she's not a puppy. You can talk to her like a normal human."

Vivi laughed. "Ok, ok. Now who around here do I have to convince to give me some food? I'm starving. Heather wouldn't let me eat all morning."

"I made you a...a sandwich...to tide you over," Oriana said with a questioning lilt to her voice. Taryn had mentioned Oriana had been slow to adjust to the mortal world, but it appeared she was willing to try.

"Thanks, Oriana," Vivi said, grinning. "Lead the way."

Oriana, Vivi, and Heather all headed into the kitchen. Taryn stepped close to Ghost, murmuring, "I should go help with the food. Are you going to be alright out here on your own?"

Ghost summoned a smile. "I will be fine. Feel free to join your family."

Taryn raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before picking Evania up off the floor and following the other women. Ghost’s cheeks burned slightly at the gesture of affection, but he tried not to react in any other way. He didn't want Madoc to see just how much his daughter affected him. 

"Can I go outside and play?" Oak asked, breaking the silence that had begun to settle on the room.

"Only if I come with you. One cannot be too careful. Run along, and I will be down in a moment," Madoc said as he eyed Ghost again. 

"Thanks, Dad," Oak exclaimed. The little boy bustled out of the house, leaving Ghost and Madoc alone.

Suddenly the room felt very small, and Ghost tried to push down the urge to check his knives. 

After a long moment, Madoc spoke. "Ghost," he said, and his tone was laced with irony. They both were well aware that he knew Ghost's true name, Larkin Gorm Garrett, and what that meant. "You are welcome here, and I invite you to make yourself comfortable. But know this: if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will hear about it. And if that were to happen, you would wish you had not done something so foolish. I may not be able to speak your name according to the terms of my pardon, but I can put an end to you if you were to make her life any more difficult than it has already been."

Ghost took in Madoc's words. It was true, the former general couldn't use his name against him, but he had no doubts that the man could make his life a living hell if he so chose. He still had friends at the High King and High Queen's court and well beyond into the wider lands of Faerie. 

Ghost nodded in response, clearing his throat before saying, "Rest assured, I would never hurt your daughter--if I could help it." He was half-faerie and knew very well how binding a promise could be and how Madoc might be able to twist his words at some point in the future. "She is…important to me," he finished.

The older man nodded with one last quelling look. "Then we understand each other."

"We do," Ghost replied.

Madoc left the room without another word, tromping out the door after Oak. Ghost blew out a breath into the empty room. He had just moved to sit down on the edge of the couch when Vivi stalked into the living room from the kitchen. Ghost jumped up off the couch, not sure what he was doing, but feeling like he should face Taryn's sister standing.

"I've been banished from the kitchen. Can you believe it? All I did was try to steal one measly bite of pumpkin pie." Vivi scowled as she put on her coat. "I'm off to the grocery store. Oak used up all the cranberries making his decorations, and I'll be damned if we don't have cranberry sauce with dinner. Why we can't just have it out of a can, though, I don't understand. But Oriana is insisting she wants it fresh with orange peel. Orange peel! What is she, Martha Stewart?"

Ghost felt a little bowled over by Vivi's prattle. Did that mean she was warming up to him?

As if in response to his thought, she narrowed her eyes. "So. Ghost. What exactly are your intentions toward my sister?"

He barely bit back a groan. Was this how the entire day was going to go? Taryn's family seemed determined to think the worst of him.

"I can assure you that my intentions are honorable," he said, looking as sincere as he possibly could.

"They had better be," Vivi said. "Taryn hooked up with Locke, and that makes her judgement a little suspect. God knows she can speak for herself, but we’ll be watching you." She paused. "So basically, don't fuck this up."

"Understood," Ghost said solemnly. "I will try not to fuck anything up."

Vivi's gaze was suspicious, as if trying to figure out if he was mocking her or if he was serious. She must have been satisfied with what she saw, because she gave him a small salute. "Good talk, Ghost." Then she was out the door.

Ghost stepped up to the window that looked down onto the yard--a window he was now thinking of throwing himself out of--and saw Vivi waving at Madoc and Oak as she walked down the sidewalk. Oak was currently making running leaps into a leaf pile then raking the leaves back up and jumping in the pile all over again. Madoc was indeed keeping an eye on the boy. The redcap may not have been allowed to pick up a weapon anymore, but he was formidable enough without one that nobody would dare approach Oak.

That left Ghost alone again. Very, very alone. 

Perhaps things would look up once his queen and king arrived. Jude and Cardan were running late, but Taryn had assured him they would be coming. Perhaps Cardan would draw some of the attention off of Ghost. If there was one thing Cardan was good at, it was holding everyone's attention.

Unable to sit still any longer, Ghost stood and looked over the knick-knacks Oriana had placed around the room. He reached one of the bookcases, but couldn't stop the blood from draining from his face when he glanced at the eye-level shelf before him. A golden acorn cracked into two pieces sat atop a book of ballads and poems. He knew from Taryn that Locke's mother Liriope had used the golden acorn to hide a message about her child and about her inevitable death. Jude must have given it to Oriana as a memento to remember her dead friend. 

Did Oriana know that it was Ghost who was responsible for murdering Liriope? He hoped not, or he would need to be very careful to not eat anything she gave him. Not that poisoning seemed to be Oriana's style...but that would be exactly what Ghost would do if he were in her shoes. He backed away from the bookcase, slightly shaken, and went in search of Taryn.

As he neared the kitchen, the scents wafting out of the doorway were like tantalizing fingers beckoning him onward. He peered around the doorframe to try to see what smelled so good. A well-coordinated dance met his eyes. Taryn, Oriana, and Heather were all working together to prepare whatever it was they were making, and they weaved around each other while talking and laughing as they juggled various kitchen implements. Pots bubbled merrily on the stove, and everywhere he looked he saw covered dishes sitting on trivets to protect the marble countertops. He heard a quiet babbling sound from the dining room and turned his head to see Evania lying in her carrier which sat on top of the dining room table.

Heather spied The Ghost first, and she bumped Taryn with her hip before tilting her head in his direction. "I think you're wanted, Taryn," Heather said with a smile.

Taryn turned to look then wiped her hands off on a towel and walked over to Ghost.

"Are you all alone in there? Or is my family making your life so miserable you needed to escape for a little while?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I wanted to see if I could make myself useful," he protested weakly. It was obvious she saw right through him, though.

Taryn laughed and reached into Evania's carrier. "If you really want to help, would you take her? She's getting a little fussy."

"Um...I...alright," Ghost said, feeling completely out of his depth but willing to improvise if it pleased Taryn.

"Thank you, Ghost," she said, pressing a kiss to Evania's cheek as she passed her over into his waiting arms. "She's almost ready for a nap. If you could just play with her for a bit, that should do the trick."

He nodded and turned to go back into the living room. It seemed even emptier now that there was nobody to tell him what to do with his young charge. He looked down at the little girl in his arms. It was hard to believe Evania was ten months old already. She had developed into a quiet, good-natured child who loved songs, being read to, and stacking things on top of other things. Ghost was very fond of her.

He carefully put her down on the ground and then sat on the floor cross-legged with his back leaned up against the couch in order to have a clear line of sight to the door. Old habits died hard, and he intended to never let his guard down when it came to Taryn and her child even if they weren't currently in Faerie. _Especially_ since they weren't currently in Faerie. 

A hint of movement caught his eye and he returned his attention to Evania. She had become extremely proficient in crawling over the past few months, and she pulled herself forward in search of something to grab onto. She reached out and fumbled for a moment with something on the ground. When she turned, he saw she had retrieved her ragged yellow duck doll, Duck Duck, that must have fallen out of her diaper bag at some point. She presented it to Ghost. 

"Thank you," he said with a serious expression as he reached out to take it from her. 

Evania smiled her wide smile, the few teeth she had coming in showing as she did so. Then she leaned forward and gave his leg a light whack with her hand, obviously wanting to be held.

Unsure of what to do, Ghost lifted her up carefully and settled her on his lap, holding her securely so she didn't fall off. She leaned over to take the duck from him, pulling it close before burrowing gently against his chest. It was clear she was getting tired out after a long afternoon. Ghost knew Evania liked Taryn to hold her and sing to her as she drifted off to sleep. 

He sighed. "I am no bard, little one, but let me see what I can do."

He thought for a long moment, and then began to sing very quietly in a rusty baritone.

"'Tis not the frost that freezes fell,  
Nor blowing snows inclemencìe;  
'Tis not the cold that makes me cry,  
But my love's heart grown cold to me.  
Whan we came in by Glasgow town,  
We were a comely sight to see;  
My love was clad in black velvet,  
And I myself in cramasìe."

Evania was looking up at him now, entranced, so he continued with more confidence.

"But had I wist, before I kissed,  
That love had been so ill to win,  
I had locked my heart in a case of gold,  
And pinned it with a silver pin.  
And, oh! that my young babe were born,  
And set upon the nurse's knee,  
And I myself were dead and gone  
And the green grass growing over me."

At the creak of a floorboard, Ghost stopped abruptly and turned his head to see Taryn leaning against the kitchen door's frame with a look of amusement on her face.

"That's very...cheerful," she said after a moment.

Ghost could feel the gently-pointed tips of his ears warming.

"My mother used to sing it to me," he said, defensive. He couldn't account for why he felt shy about being caught singing, but he did.

"She seems to love it," Taryn said. "What's it called?"

"'Waly, Waly, Love be Bonny'...It's an old song from my mother's homeland."

Taryn nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "And why don't you ever sing for me?" she asked with a mock-serious expression.

Ghost cleared his throat. "It is not one of my talents, my lady."

"I don't know about that. You are a man of many talents, Ghost, and every time I turn around I'm learning something new about you." 

Taryn smiled at him, and he could feel the corners of his mouth turning up in return. She always had that effect on him.

Pulling away from the door frame, she said, "Well, I should get back in there. And Evania definitely needs to go down for a nap. Do you mind watching her for a few more minutes while I get her carrier set up in Oriana and Madoc's room?"

"I am happy to continue watching her," Ghost said.

Taryn gave them both one last happy smile, then she walked back into the kitchen.

He looked back down at Evania's head. "And now what, little one?" he asked the little girl. She was busy bouncing her stuffed duck up and down against his thigh, but it was obvious her energy was waning.

A short knock sounded on the door, and Ghost's attention snapped toward it. He tensed imperceptibly without meaning to and was already reaching for one of his knives when the door swung open to reveal Cardan Greenbriar. 

The High King sauntered into the room as if he owned the place, and his High Queen, Jude Duarte entered a moment later, a scowl on her face.

"I told you we were supposed to bring something with us. How could we both have forgotten the rolls?"

Cardan waved a hand, "The pleasure of our company shall have to suffice over bread products." 

"Ghost," Jude exclaimed, noticing him on the floor. "I didn't know you were coming." 

Ghost was struggling awkwardly to his feet while holding the little girl. “My Queen, my King,” he said, bowing as much as he was able to while holding a now-squirming and kicking Evania. Having lost her comfortable perch on his lap, she began to cry, her small wails filling the room.

Ghost gulped. Now what was he supposed to do? He held the child close so she didn't fall and looked at Jude and Cardan with some desperation. 

“Taryn!” Jude shouted towards the kitchen. “Come rescue Ghost and take your kid!”

Ghost winced. Was it that obvious he didn’t know what he was doing?

Taryn hurried into the room. "Oh no. My poor sweet girl," she said as she gently took the crying child from Ghost's arms. Evania gave a small hiccup and then began to quiet as soon as she was in her mother's familiar embrace.

"Thank you, Ghost," Taryn said, giving him a grateful smile. She turned to Jude. "Where are the rolls?"

"Would you believe that we were attacked on our way here by a horde of goblins who took them?" Jude asked hopefully.

Taryn gave her sister a glare. "No. How could you forget the rolls? We can't have Thanksgiving without rolls. You get to tell Oriana."

"Fine, fine," Jude said, brushing off her twin's irritation with the ease of many years of practice.

Taryn gave a harrumph before trundling away with her daughter.

Cardan turned to Ghost. "Did _you_ remember to bring something?" he demanded.

Ghost nodded. "Pies," he said, "and some honey wine."

Jude groaned. "Were we supposed to bring something to drink, too? I'm going to check with Oriana. Vivi's already at the grocery store. Heather can just text her if we need anything else." She headed into the kitchen, leaving Cardan and Ghost behind.

A noise from outside made the both of them turn toward the window and peer outside. Oak was now loudly cajoling Madoc to jump into the leaf pile. His entreaties were having little to no effect on the redcap.

Jude wandered back in sipping a Diet Coke. "I texted Vivi," she said as she joined them. When she reached Cardan, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to nuzzle his face into her neck to kiss her. She pushed him off with a fond, "Quit it, you."

The pair turned to regard Ghost, and suddenly their attention felt exceedingly uncomfortable.

"So, Ghost..." Jude began just as Cardan said, "You and Taryn, eh?"

Ghost gave a long sigh. "Are you both going to give me a speech about any kind of harm to Taryn ending in my death?"

Jude choked on her drink. "Is _that_ what everyone's been doing?" She frowned. "Of course not, Ghost. I trust you with my life, and of course I trust you with my sister's life." She paused. "But just to be clear, if you hurt her we _will_ all kill you."

"Understood," Ghost said as he ran a hand through his sandy hair. 

Cardan smirked. “Don’t worry about Madoc and the others. They're just tormenting you because they couldn’t pull off that kind of a talk with me. One of the perks of being High King.”

"No, it's because they know that nobody could inflict a torment on you worse than whatever I could devise," Jude said with a pointed glare.

"I do adore you and your cruel nature, my lady," Cardan said as he raised Jude's hand to his lips.

Jude just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she did so.

The door banged open and Vivi entered dragging in several bags. Oak and Madoc trailed after her.

"This time I come bearing wine and rolls," she exclaimed. "And the goddamn cranberries."

Heather took that moment to stick her head around the entrance to the kitchen to say "Dinner's just about ready." Catching sight of Vivi, she beckoned her girlfriend towards her. "You're just in time. Oriana was starting to freak out."

Vivi gave a dramatic sigh and carried the bags toward the kitchen. Heather took a few of them from her and gave her a brief peck on the lips. "Thanks, baby," she said. The two disappeared into the kitchen a moment later with their haul.

"Shall we retire to the dining room?" Cardan asked, gesturing toward the doorway with an elegant sweep of his arm.

Jude nodded. "I could use something stronger than this," she said as she finished her Diet Coke.

Ghost personally agreed. Something strong was necessary if the evening was going to continue in a similar fashion. His nerves were becoming frayed from the sheer awkwardness of the day. There had not been nearly enough time spent with Taryn to make any of this bearable, although the short while playing with Evania had been delightful, he had to admit.

The dining room was just large enough to hold everyone. High-backed chairs were arranged around a sturdy oak table that practically groaned under the weight of the dishes covering its surface. It was enough to rival a Faerie feast. Ghost spied a massive turkey surrounded by bowls of stuffing, root vegetables and green beans, as well as his favorite dish of mashed potatoes. 

The kitchen’s center island now bore a series of pies including the two Ghost and Taryn had brought. He couldn't wait to try a piece of the apple-cranberry pie she had made with him in mind after he'd mentioned it was his favorite. Thinking of Taryn, his eyes were immediately drawn to her, just as they always were. She was in the middle of taking two glasses off of the counter and filling them from the bottle of honey wine. She joined him a moment later at the dining room table.

"I haven't seen nearly enough of you today," she said. "I hope you don't mind if we sit next to each other."

"Never, my lady," he said, and it was hard to keep the flash of relief and adoration off his face. She reached up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek once more. Ghost relished the contact, although Madoc's glower soured the experience a little. The bemused expressions on Jude and Cardan's faces were a little easier to bear.

The entire group settled around the table just as Oriana brought a bowl of fresh-made cranberry sauce to add to the bounty before them. Taryn lifted her napkin and laid it over her lap before nudging Ghost's leg under the table with her own. He suppressed a smile as he returned the gesture of solidarity.

The next few minutes were a bustle of activity as everyone loaded their plates and started eating as if they were all famished. Ghost loaded an extra serving of potatoes onto his plate and placed it next to a helping of what Taryn told him was a green-bean casserole. She couldn't seem to hold back a small smile at his enthusiasm once he'd taken a bite of both dishes. Meanwhile, Oak was refusing to eat any food that touched any other kind of food on his plate despite Oriana's protestations that “you will eat it or there will be no dessert!”

Conversation among the family and Cardan and Heather was lively. Ghost was just enjoying this time where nobody was threatening him with a fate worse than death. He hoped it lasted the rest of the evening. Reaching under the table, he squeezed Taryn’s hand in his while everyone else got up to refill their wine glasses and to dig into the array of pies.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "This is wonderful. Thank you, Ghost."

He gave her a small smile in return.

With that, Taryn raised her voice. "If everyone wants to move into the living room, Ghost and I will get started on the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Jude asked with a frown while Cardan raised a forkful of pumpkin pie to his lips with obvious relish, not even waiting to sit down.

"I just want to get things soaking in the sink. It will make everything easier to clean up later," Taryn replied.

Everyone seemed to accept this and began talking together all at once as they snagged the open bottles of wine and their desert plates before carrying them into the living room. It felt like an oasis of silence descended over the kitchen and dining room. Ghost and Taryn stood, and Ghost lifted his plate and the now-depleted bowl of mashed potatoes. He carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the counter next to the sink.

Taryn followed, and when he turned to go back for more dishes, she stopped him by holding out a refilled glass of honey wine. He took it and followed her example in taking a sip. It was sweet and rich, and he savored it’s warmth.

"Now then," Taryn said, surprising him as she took his glass and set it beside hers on the counter, "You‘ve been so wonderful today, and I haven't thanked you properly." 

Ghost gave her a questioning look that changed to one of wide-eyed understanding when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her mouth to his for a slow, wine-tinged kiss. He hesitated, not wanting to be caught in a compromising position by one of her family members, but it was impossible to remain unaffected by this woman. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her close and deepened the kiss. Taryn gave a small, helpless sigh that made his desire for her spike in his veins.

Taryn laced her fingers through Ghost’s hair, pulling on it lightly and making him groan into her mouth. He stepped backwards, leaning against the sink and placed his hands on her hips in order to pull her more firmly against his body. In response, she arched her back to press her breasts and her hips against him. He groaned again, and she took that opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Ghost thought he might die from how much he wanted her.

Before they could continue any farther, the sound of footsteps coming from the living room reached their ears. The pair sprang apart, Ghost turning towards the sink to hide his lower half and his blushes. Taryn began to pick up dishes and hand them to him as if they were actually in the middle of doing the dishes just as they had said they would be.

Heather entered the room, took one look at the two of them, and shook her head saying, "Oh no. I am so, so, so sorry to have interrupted."

"You didn't interrupt anything, Heather," Taryn said in a not-too-convincing voice.

"I'll just get that second helping of pie and be on my way, then," she said, still chagrined. 

After Heather cut her second piece of pecan pie, she hurried out of the room. 

Ghost and Taryn turned and looked at each other for a long moment before they began to laugh.

"We should probably join the others in a few minutes," Taryn said a little breathlessly as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

Ghost nodded, accepting one final kiss from Taryn.

She refilled their glasses with more honey wine. "I think we both need to be fortified for the rest of the evening.” She paused to look up at him with a seductive smile. "And Ghost? I have to warn you that I intend to thank you much more thoroughly later on when we aren't as likely to be interrupted."

He gulped. "I look forward to it.”

"As do I," she said before clinking her glass against his. "Here's to the two of us not murdering my family over the next few hours."

His lips quirked up, and with that, they each took one final sip and walked hand in hand to the door.


End file.
